<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our secret desire by Cythian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770946">Our secret desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cythian/pseuds/Cythian'>Cythian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Marichat, only s1 and s2, somewhat angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cythian/pseuds/Cythian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Our two heroes finished up their victory with their ending ritual. Fist bumping with a proud “Pound it!” Both Chat Noir and Ladybug grinned. The feeling of victory always leaving them content. </p><p>He smiled at Ladybug before clicking the button on his baton, extending it next to him.</p><p>“À plus tard, <em>my lady</em>”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our secret desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! Thank you for choosing to read this fic! Before you start you should know a few things~~</p><p>This fanfiction is a rewrite of my original 2015 broken English fanfiction with the same title. 15-yo me loved Miraculous Ladybug and that fanfic was one of the very first I wrote. The setting it up to season 2, since I plan to keep every story detail the same, I won’t be adding anything to make it line up with the current timeline for Miraculous. No Luka, no other Miraculous holders besides Ladybug, Chat Noir and Master Fu, you get the idea.</p><p>For returning readers; I hope you enjoy! Is the only thing I really want to say~ I have tried to get back into 15-yo me’s mindset and bring across the joy once more. Some things are left untouched but in some parts, I have added details to make the story more clear to you. It’s still a w.i.p so bear with me and please tell me about any mistakes!</p><p>Chapter estimate is about 10, I'll be merging chapters from my old fic.</p><p>For now~</p><p>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our two heroes finished up their victory with their ending ritual. Fist bumping with a proud “Pound it!” Both Chat Noir and Ladybug grinned. The feeling of victory always leaving them content. Just as our proud kitty-cat was about to purr flirty lines at Ladybug again, his ring went off. It showed them both he had only one dot from the paw left.</p><p>“I guess it’s time for me to go~”</p><p>Chat Noir told her sweetly as he raised Ladybug’s hand to his mouth. Subtly leaving a kiss on the front of her hand, looking upwards into her eyes as he did. A small whine forming in the back of his throat, but he withheld it. Ladybug then raised a brow but graciously accepted the kiss on her hand. Only to bump him on his head afterwards. Chat let out a small ‘ow’ and rubbed his head before standing up again at the comical scene.</p><p>He smiled at Ladybug before clicking the button on his baton, extending it next to him.</p><p>“À plus tard, <em>my lady</em>” </p><p>Chat grinned cheekily as he bowed, then let himself be lifted off of the rooftop, making his way back to his own house. Jumping from one rooftop to the other. He dropped down only a few blocks away from his giant ass home, checking if the coast was clear he called for Plagg’s magics. </p><p>“Claws in” He spoke satisfied.</p><p>Chat-turned-Adrien put his hands in the pockets of his jeans after his transformation. As nonchalantly as he could he walked out of the alleyway as if nothing happened. Our secret hero (in black spandex) walked his way back a familiar path to the tall gate in front of his home.</p><p>As soon as he reached the tall gates he rung the bell to be let inside, a camera popping out into his face and staring him down. </p><p>“Hey Nathalie”</p><p>He simply spoke as he could hear the creaking sound of the gates opening. Sighing mentally at the extravaganza of it all.</p><p>Sneaking past everyone at the entrance and kind of ignoring them as well, Adrien found his way up to his room. Adrien plopped down on his couch in front of his television. Plagg flew out of his blouse, flying in front of him as Adrien turned to grab the remote.</p><p>“You should probably rest Adrien” </p><p>Plagg told him with a worried tone in his cheeky voice. Only Adrien ignored him for a second to turn on the television.</p><p>“Who cares”</p><p>“Ladybug doesn't care about me anyway” </p><p>He said as he crossed his legs with his head on his hand using his leg as support for his arm. He pouted as he day-dreamed past his television, looking out of his window drifting away in his thoughts. </p><p>Ladybug was behaving so distantly today, Chat felt. </p><p>
  <em>She didn’t even talk to me. </em>
</p><p>Adrien shook his head to get rid of the thoughts plaguing his mind.</p><p>Have I done something? </p><p>He shook his head again and turned around, leaning his head on the edge of the sofa. </p><p>“I just.. I don't know Plagg.” Adrien sighed with a shaky sadness in his voice. His eyes drooping as he turned over once more, not feeling comfortable on his sofa.</p><p>Plagg flew over to him, a frown prominent on his small and round face. </p><p>“Love is beautiful, Adrien”</p><p>The little kwami started as he went to hang in the air in front of Adrien. Plagg seemed to doubt for a second.</p><p>“But, it can hurt too” Adrien didn’t seem to react.</p><p>“More reason to love cheese." Plagg grinned but Adrien only sighed.</p><p>Even Plagg couldn't help but feel sad for his partner and tried to comfort him. It was something out of character for Plagg, they didn’t really share this bond and it was difficult for Plagg. Although, Adrien noticed his attempts and smiled at him with kind eyes.</p><p>“Thanks, Plagg”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien closed his eyes for a second before suddenly sitting up straight on his sofa again. </p><p>“Why don't we head out, for now, to take my mind off things?” Adrien happily suggested. Plagg was delighted by his suggestion and put his little paws together.</p><p>“Sounds fine with me” He said as he pointed his small paw at Adrien with a wink. </p><p>“Plagg! Claws out!”</p><p>Adrien called for the transformation as he leapt out of his window. </p><p> </p><p>Enjoying the fresh air, Chat extended his stick to jump from rooftop to rooftop. As one home came into his view he felt a sudden urge to stop. He made his stop at one particular rooftop. A bakery belonging to one of his classmates, Marinette. He took a glimpse at the roof of the bakery, enjoying the clear sky which allowed you to see the stars perfectly. </p><p>He jumped down on her balcony and sat on one of her chairs placed thoughtfully on her balcony. He sighed as he let his eyes wander across Paris’ skyline from the bakery’s rooftop. It kind of felt romantic to him.</p><p>“She has the most beautiful view from here, I'm kind of jealous”</p><p>He spoke as he twitched his ears to hear a creaking sound behind him.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes ago Marinette was listening to music while trying to forget the biology homework she had lying open on her desk and was due tomorrow.</p><p>She could hear a quiet thump on the roof above her. At first, she just ignored the small sound. When a few seconds passed, she could hear a louder thump. Now she did wonder what was happening at her balcony. As she was let by her curiosity she went to climb her bed. Doubting for a bit but she reached for the handle to open her hatch to her balcony. Slowly and cautiously opening it, she was greeted by leather boots. She frowned as she saw the boots, they were way too familiar to her. Besides the boots lay a perfectly curled tail our Marinette knew way too well.</p><p> </p><p>Chat was leaning on the fence surrounding the edge of Marinette's balcony as he twitched his ears to hear a squeaking sound behind him. He turned around to see Marinette looking at him surprised as much as it surprised him to see Marinette under the hatch.</p><p>"Well, someone is up late~~" </p><p>Chat Noir grinned as he walked over to the hatch, crouching down to meet her height. Marinette looked at him with questioning eyes and scratched her cheek a bit.</p><p>"U-uh, what might you be doing here Mr. Noir?" </p><p>Marinette really didn’t know how she should act around Chat as her civilian self, their exchanges always seemed to be awkward from both sides.<br/>
Marinette asked him unsurely about the situation she just got herself into. After all, Chat didn't know his precious Ladybug was this shy girl under the trapdoor. </p><p>"I'm just trying to get my mind off things" He said as his eyes softened, he raised himself again and turned around. Returning to the edge of the balcony again, leaning against her fence. Marinette opened up the hatch further, opening it enough for her to get onto the balcony. </p><p>Marinette’s small footsteps then filled the quiet air around them. She moved closer to the cat as she leaned against the fence beside him. </p><p>"What hurt you, kitty?" Marinette said teasingly towards the cat who went and sat on one of her chairs. With a small smile, Marinette greeted the superhero cat. Chat couldn't help but chuckle a little at the nickname she has given him. </p><p>"Have you come to cheer me up Princess?" Chat teased back at her. A cheeky smile playing on his face.</p><p>"Depends on the situation." She stated, watching him move about.</p><p>Chat moved himself to be positioned with one leg over the other and his arms behind his head and tilted his head to look at Marinette.</p><p>"I wouldn’t want to bother a beautiful lady like you with my kitty issues." He said with a friendly but pained smile. Chat thought for a moment before standing up again.</p><p>"So I will leave you to rest now my lady" He said as he bowed before her with one hand behind his back and one in front of his stomach. Marinette felt a little dumbfounded and just nodded as she looked into his pure-green orbs.</p><p>Chat seemed to study hers too before he turned around. Looking over his shoulder as he waved her goodbye. Chat then extended his stick, being raised at least 3 meters into the sky. He slowly let his baton fall over before retracting it and repeating the process, pushing him further away until he was out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>"Particular isn't it Tikki?" Marinette asked the pink kwami, floating next to her as she was left alone by the black kitty-cat. "He visits me of all the girls in Paris." She said as she rolled her eyes. Glancing back at her kwami.</p><p>"Chat Noir has always been special, throughout centuries, although he cares for the people in Paris. Including you, Marinette." Tikki consoled in her cute high-pitched voice. Marinette pondered over what she had just told her. </p><p>"I guess you're right again, Tikki" Marinette said in defeat as she went over to her hatch, closing it up properly. She sat on her bed for a second before raising the blankets and getting under it. After rolling over a few times she closed her eyes. “Goodnight, Tikki” She smiled as she told her kwami good night. "Goodnight Marinette" Tikki said before she went to lay down next to Marinette, a fond smile on her small face as well.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Marinette was woken up by the sound of her phone going off. Alya was calling her. "Ye-” she interrupted herself with a yawn. “Yes?” Marinette said drowsily into the phone. </p><p>"Girl, you're late, get your butt over here." Alya spoke in a demanding yet caring voice. "W-wait.. What's the time?" Marinette said more to herself than to Alya, she pulled the phone away from her head and looked at the time. Her eyes grew wide.</p><p>"You have 15 minutes left Mari, you better hurry" Alya said as she hung up with a sigh. Marinette started panicking as she threw herself off the bed.</p><p>"Tikki, we need to hurry!" She said as Tikki packed her bag for her, struggling with the heavy books, Marinette then joined her as she put in the last few books and she ran downstairs, Tikki flying after her. Marinette opened her pouch on the way down and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed a croissant for on the way and waved her parents goodbye as she crossed them in the bakery. </p><p>"Bye Mama, bye Papa." Marinette said as she quickly ran to school. She barely managed to get into class before the bell started ringing through the hallways. Panting as she sat down her bag on her seat next to Alya.</p><p>"You are way too lucky, is your luck even real?" Alya said as she looked at Marinette who had her hand behind her head in a way of saying sorry. She quickly sat down and took out her books as Ms. Boustier entered the classroom. A few cheeky looks were shot her way from the classmates at her being late. "Alright class, you can all take your books out" Ms. Boustier said as he turned to the board, starting their class.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>